


Memories

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Be More Quarantine Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Diners, Expensive Headphones can be read as platonic or romantic tbh, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i still need to post the slushpuppies drabble, i used the diner finally hhh, mmmmm deere, my last bmq fic, wikihow to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: the kids are in their last year of college, and go on one last jaunt down memory lane.
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger & Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Be More Quarantine Challenge Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Memories

Jeremy hadn’t been to Middleborough in years. He’d nearly forgotten everything after going off to college, but as his car rolled into town, memories came flooding back in an instant. His old car was now decorated in stickers on the window, from various different places. Jake sat in the front seat, tapping his finger on the wheel to the beat of the song. Jeremy subconsciously hummed along, staring out of the window. Jake turned left, pulling into the parking lot of the old diner. 

It was red inside, and really old-fashioned, but it was also Jeremy’s childhood. Jake slung an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder as they hopped out of the old truck. “You ready?” the taller of the two asked, looking down at the other.

“Always.” Jeremy replied with a smile. Jake pushed open the door, when they were tackled instantly. The brown-haired one glanced up. He’d expected Christine, but Rich had also tackled over Jake, who was laughing at his shorter best friend whom he hadn’t seen since his first year of college. Jeremy snorted, standing up to hug his old friend. “Hey, Chris.”

The smaller girl beamed up at Jeremy. “Hi, Jeremy!” she exclaimed. “How’s school been treating you?” Christine asked, leading the two boys over to the table she’d reserved. Jenna was already sitting there, showing Brooke something on her phone. The blonde girl waved to Jeremy and Jake, then returned to chatting with Jenna.

“Not bad. I can’t believe there’s only a year left.” Jeremy told Christine. Jake nodded in agreement. “How’s your musical coming along?” She lit up at this, pushing some stapled paper over to Jeremy.

“It’s about zombies. I wasn’t a fan of the original draft with the robot-rules society, so I changed it up. Now, it’s gay nerds trying to fight them like a video game, but they’re not your stereotypical zombies.” Christine explained, punctuating it with a slight giggle. The boy scanned it, something clicking in his head as he finished reading through act one.

“Gay nerds, huh? Where have I heard that before?” He joked. Rich overheard, and let out a laugh. 

“I heard gay nerd and came running.” a voice said from next to the table. Jeremy looked up to see his one and only Player 1, Michael Mell. He had his all-new, all-different patched hoodie. It was red, but it had all the patches his friends had sent to him over the years. Jeremy hopped out of his seat to engulf Michael in a hug. He laughed and hugged back. “So, how’s everyone?”

“Sad and gay.” Jake replied. “So, not much has changed.” Brooke snorted softly at that. Jenna switched off her phone, turning to the table as their waiter walked over to take their orders. They all, as it had been decided a while back when Brooke had planned everything out, ordered what they used to when they came to this diner almost daily because Dustin Kropp’s family owned it, so Christine’s aunt and uncle. Michael slid in next to Christine, giving a wary side-eye to Rich, who averted his eyes. Jeremy shot Michael a “what the hell man” look and Michael threw a “we’ll talk about it later” glance in return. Jeremy went back to paying attention to Rich’s story about churros.

After dinner, they headed off their separate ways, the girls heading off to Pinkberry for dessert, and Rich vowing to bring the guys to a super cool spot that they’d almost certainly never been before. Jeremy followed Rich, gripping onto Jake hand steadily as they pushed through a busted fence. “You sure this is legal, Rich?” Jake asked, stealing the words from Jeremy’s mouth.

“99.99 percent sure, just like those hand sanitizer commercials.” he quipped, pushing through some trees. “Here’s our first attraction!” 

“The train tracks...” Michael trailed off. They’d been here. This was where Rich and Michael had gotten together, and where they’d played Cards Against Humanity for the first time. Jeremy remembered that Jake had won. 

“No offense, man, but we’ve been here.” Jeremy told Rich. Rich nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just a stop on our way.” he replied. Michael was focused intently on a hole in a nearby birch tree. When he stepped away, something was revealed in the trunk.

“Oh damn, our time capsule!” Jake gasped. “I forgot about this!” It was just a shoebox painted silver, but they’d all made it the summer after junior year. Jeremy only remembered his item, which was an old friendship bracelet from Michael. 

“We should wait to get back to the girls to open it.” Michael advised. “It’s only fair.” The other three nodded in agreement. “Rich, continue onward.” The short boy led the quartet farther onward. 

Eventually, they reached the peak of a hill that wasn’t very tall, and Jeremy didn’t even remember the name of the distant mountain range. He walked close to the edge, staring at the horizon. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to face Jake, his face beet red. Michael and Rich stood nearby, the former looking smug as all hell. The tallest one there sucked in a breath and began.

“Jeremy, we’ve been together for six years now, and it’s been one hell of a ride. So, um, this is the most awkward shit ever but...” Jeremy held his breath. This was not fucking happening. 

“Will you marry me... bro?” 

All four busted out into laughter as Jeremy fell into Jake’s arms, choking out a “yes” over the laughter. Rich had nearly fallen off the elevated train tracks at that point, only being held up by Michael. 

“That was the best shit. I’m happy for you two, but why the ‘bro’?” Michael asked, still wiping tears from his eyes. Jake snorted, slipping his ring onto Jeremy’s finger. 

“He called me like fifteen different variations of bro on our first unofficial date.” Jeremy pointed out, rolling his eyes. Rich snorted.

“Well, time to head back to the ladies, if that’s chill with you guys?” the short boy asked his three friends, who nodded after Jake had taken a million and one pictures.

——————-

“Oh my god, shut up!” Brooke laughed, shoving Jenna lightly. Christine flopped backwards onto the slide dramatically.

“When will my girlfriend stop arguing with my best friend? Oh, what side do I take?” she monologued overdramatically. Jenna snorted lightly, then looked at Christine.

“Hey, is your phone’s wallpaper Brooke?” she asked, noticing the pretty sun in the background of the picture and the tip of her favorite shoes. Christine nodded. “Huh. When did you take that?”

“A few months ago. We went to Florida for the summer.” the younger girl explained, holding up her phone so Jenna could get a better look.

“Wow. We really need to stay in touch more. I’ve missed so much of your guys’ lives.” she pointed out to Christine, who nodded. 

“gUESS WHO’S GETTING THE FUCK MARRIED!!” cried a voice from a distance. Brooke nearly fell off the slide and Christine giggled. Jeremy dashed up to them, holding out his hand and grinning like a dork. The other three boys smiled at him, but took their time catching up to him. 

“Congratulations, Jere!” Brooke exclaimed, enveloping her old friend in a huge hug. He smiled, glancing back at Jake. 

As his friends caught up with each other, Jeremy wandered over to the old swing set where he and Michael had met. His oldest, best friend plopped down next to him on another swing, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Shouldn’t you be with the others? You just got engaged.” Michael asked his friend. Jeremy shook his head.

“Just taking a break.” he replied, turning to his best friend. “I can’t believe we met, like, sixteen years ago.” the brown haired boy told Michael, who nodded in response.

“Yeah, it’s been a long, long time, amigo.” Michael sighed wistfully. 

“But, I don’t ever want to stop hanging out, y’know? It’s been an awesome few years with you and these guys, and I have no idea what I would do without all of you.”

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> last deere fic for a while, got pins and patches planned


End file.
